Tradition wireless communication devices are typically mobile devices configured to search for and communicate with a wireless communication network nearest the current location of the device. As the device moves from one location to another, it is handed off from one cell site within the network to another in order to provide continuous service to the device as it moves out of range of one site and into range of another site.
Fixed wireless is an emerging wireless communication system in which subscribers are provided with wireless communication as their primary communication means in a residence, business, or other defined location. Fixed wireless can be particularly useful in areas where wire services are not available, inadequate or cost prohibitive. In a fixed wireless system, a subscriber's wireless device is typically assigned to a geographically defined home zone. In this type of system, it can become important to control whether and under which circumstances the subscriber is allowed to use the device outside the home zone.
Various methods have been proposed for determining whether a wireless device is operating within its home zone. For example, methods have been proposed in which the wireless device provides the wireless network with its home zone identifier and the network then determines whether to allow the wireless device to connect to the network. Other methods include having the wireless device search for all of the cell sites within range of the device and use information about the detected cell sites to determine if the device is within its home zone. In still other methods, geographic location systems, such as GPS, are employed by the wireless device to determine its location and the location is compared to a digital map stored in the memory of the device in order to determine if the device is within its home zone.
However, these methods tend to be cumbersome and require significant time and resources to implement. Furthermore, wireless networks tend to change over time as cell sites are added or taken out of service. It can be difficult and time consuming for current systems and methods to maintain and adapt to changes in the wireless network.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for determining whether a wireless communication device is within its home zone. There is also a need for a system and method for accounting for and adapting to changes in a wireless communication network in order to determine when a wireless communication device is within its home zone.